The testing of software is a critical step in the software development lifecycle. The objective of the testing is to verify and validate the integration of the software, the hardware and the configuration thereof, and to prevent malfunction of the software when in use.
Crucial steps to avoiding inefficiencies in software testing include developing and managing effective test plans. However, current techniques for managing testing projects fail to provide a holistic approach to management.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.